la navidad
by amtox100pre
Summary: ikuto vuelve de la busqueda de su padre y utau de una gira, con la llegada de ellos, nagihiko organiza una pequeña fiesta para navidad,para que cierta pelirosa se lleve una gran sorpresa,alver que sierta rubia y peliazul regresaron, que pasara ikuto y amu podran estar juntos o amu le volvera a rechazar y pensar que es una broma tal y como lo hacia cuando eran mas chicos.


LA NAVIDAD.

Hoy es navidad y lo festejaremos en casa de nagihiko, a y me estaba preparando para ir, obvio con ayuda de miki claro. Ohh lo siento me llamo Hinamori Amu, tengo 16 años, mi cabello es rosa por alguna extraña razón, mis ojos color ámbar, tez blanca y mis 4 charas Ran, Miki, Su y Dia. Bueno le dije a miki que me mostrara algunas de sus creaciones de ella.

-oye, Miki muéstrame algunos vestidos para ver cualquiera- le dije a miki

-¡hai!- dijo animadamente.

Me mostro un conjunto que consistía en una camiseta de mangas largas y un shors blanco con medias negras largas hasta las rodillas o mas largas aun le pedi que me pusiera ese.

-dibujo, dibujar, dibujado- dijo miki con su pincel y me apareció el vestido.

Ya con el conjunto preparado me fui a la casa de nagihiko, con los regalos de mis amigos. Debo contar que estuve saliendo un mes con tadase, pero me di cuenta de que solo lo quiero como amigo, y decidimos ser amigos, pero al menos me dijo nagihiko que tenía un invitado e invitada sorpresa en la fiesta, asique estoy con ansias de saber quiénes son.

-oigan chicas- las llame a mis charas.

-haiii amu-chan- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quiénes creen que sean los invitados sorpresa?- pregunte pensativa.

-es cierto- dijo ran pensando.

–nagihiko dijo que traería 2 invitados sorpresa- dijo miki igual que ran pensando.

-no lo se puede ser cualquier persona-desu- dijo su.

-yo creo son las personas menos pensadas- dijo dia.

-si yo también- dije mirando el cielo.

Llegamos a la casa de nagihiko y tocamos a la puerta para que nos abrieran.

-ohayo nagihiko- dije con una sonrisa.

-ohayo amu- dijo nagihiko de volviéndome la sonrisa –pasa por favor- dijo amablemente.

-claro- dije pasando –permiso- dije pasando por dentro de la casa.

POV Ikuto.

-oye ikuto- dijo utau.

-dime- le dije sin mirarla.

-¿Cuándo crees que nos dejara entrar a la sala donde están todos?- dijo dudosa.

-no lo sé, pero supuestamente tenemos que quedarnos aquí para sorprenderlos a todos- dije sin interés.

Oh, disculpen olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tengo 21 años de edad, tengo el cabello color azul, mis ojos zafiro, mis tez es morena y mi chara Yoru. Bien se preguntaran porque estamos aquí en este lugar escondidos, pues verán Utau estuvo un mes de gira y nadie sabe de ella y bueno yo que volví después de encontrar a mi padre, y bueno aquí estamos escondidos para darles una sorpresa a todos, muero de ganas de ver a mi peli rosa Amu.

-oigan chicos, cuando les haga la seña ustedes se preparan en la sala, todos están esperando en la cocina a amu- dijo nagihiko con una sonrisa, si que lo había planeado bien ese peli violeta.

-okey- dijo sonriéndole utau –muero de ganas de ver a amu- dijo animada utau.

-mmm…- dije afirmando.

Susurrándome en el oído –yo se mejor que nadie que ella te ama solo que aún no se dio cuenta- dijo nagihiko con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-ajajaja si tienes razón- dije con una sonrisa.

Nagihiko se fue y nosotros nos quedamos esperando a su señal. Al cabo de 1 hora más o menos vimos la señal de nagihiko asique fuimos a la sala. Utau se sentó en el costado del sillón y yo me tire como si fuera mi cama. Luego vimos llegar a los demás.

-¡PERO QUEEEEE!- gritaron todos sorprendidos.

-hola a todos- dijo utau con una sonrisa.

-hola- dije yo abriendo un ojo y mirándolos.

AMU POV.

Nagihiko nos llevó a todos a la sala, yo aún no sabía a quién había invitado de sorpresa, pero cuando entramos sentí una alegría inmensa que no puedo describir. Ahí estaban utau e ikuto, ikuto recostado en el sillón y utau sentada en el costado del sillón.

-¡PERO QUEEEEE!- gritaron todos sorprendidos.

-hola a todos- dijo utau con una sonrisa.

-hola- dijo ikuto abriendo un ojo y mirándonos a todos.

Cuando los vi corrí hacia ellos y los abrace.

-utau, ikuto ¿Cuándo volvieron?- le pregunte con toda mi felicidad contenida.

-pues volvimos los dos ayer, lo vi a ikuto cuando salía del aeropuerto, y bueno no dijimos nada de que habíamos vuelto- dijo utau abrazándome.

-pero ¿Por qué no nos dijeron?- les pregunte.

-pues nagi quería que fuera una sorpresa, en un dia que vengan todos, y pues aquí estamos- dijo ikuto mirándome, por alguna razón me sonroje cuando me miro.

-haa…- dije, me di la vuelta y mire a nagi- nagiiii…- dije mientras un aura negra me rodeaba.

-ohh, vamos no te molestes, y disfruta de que han vuelto- dijo con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

-okey, pero me las pagaras- le dije en un susurro.

-sí, sí, oigan tienen hambre- dijo cambiando de tema.

-y dinos ikuto-niisan, ¿has encontrado a tu padre?- le pregunto tadase.

-sí, lo he encontrado, pero decidió venir a Japón la próxima semana- dijo ikuto, por alguna razón me pareció la persona más hermosa de todo el mundo.

-_"dios como puede ser tan sexy, es hermoso, y su rostro esta esculpido por los mismísimos dioses"-_ pensé embobada mirándolo como idiota, me sonroje al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-oye amu- dijo ikuto llamándome, me sobresalte, pero lo oculte.

-dime- le dije mirándolo.

-necesito hablar contigo- dijo llevándome a otro lado.

-bien dime ¿qué me querías decirme?- dije mirándolo.

-bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando me fui?- dijo él.

-si por supuesto- dije yo –_"como olvidarlo"-_ pensé en mis adentros.

-bueno sé que ya te lo he dicho antes pero…- dijo mirándome fijamente con un brillo precioso en sus ojos – amu yo te amo- dijo sin rodeos. Me quede en shok, mi cerebro procesaba la información.

5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1.

-¡QU…- dije exaltada, pero no termine ya que ikuto me tapo la boca.

-escucha, después hablas- me dijo –espere tanto tiempo allí en Francia para verte, ahora te lo digo, ya que has crecido y ahora si me creerás- dijo mirándome.

Yo sonrojada no sabía que decir –i-ik-ikuto- no podía decir nada –_"no sé qué decir, haber ¿yo amo a ikuto o no?"-_ lo pensé un poco y sentí que dia me decía –amu-chan has lo que te diga tu corazón- me dijo dulcemente.

Ikuto me miraba esperando que dijera algo. Ahí me llego, mi corazón empezó a latir y me di cuente a quien amaba, era el la persona la cual me molestaba cuando tenía 11 años y hoy después de 5 años volvía y me decía que me amaba.

-ikuto- dije mientras algunas lágrimas salían.

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto preocupado.

-no es, no es nada, es solo que por fin me di cuenta…- dije secando mis lágrimas.

-¿de qué?- me pregunto aun preocupado.

-de que…- dije trabándome, me arme de valor, ya que él ya se confesó sin rodeos, yo también – TE AMO IKUTO- dije tirándome encima de él y abrazándolo, el me correspondió, y luego nos besamos, bueno yo ya había salido con tadase asique ya sabía besar.

-no sabes cuánto me alegro de que te des cuenta de lo que sientes por mí- dijo con una dulce sonrisa –será mejor que volvamos- dijo el mirando a la puerta de la sala, me tomo de la mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, fuimos hacia donde estaban los chicos.

-oh han vuelto- dijo tadase, cuando vio que teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas, nos miró con tristeza.

-oye ikuto- le dijo utau.

-dime hermanita querida- dijo el con dulzura.

-O.O- todos lo miraron con rares, bueno es obvio desde cuando llamaba así a utau, "jamás, nunca de los nunca".

-¿pero qué?- dijo ella –dime ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Tomaste algo? ¿Te hizo mal el vuelo?-le pregunto mirándolo por todos lados.

-nop- dijo el aun contento con lo que sucedió fuera de la sala –lo que me pasa tiene nombre y apellido- dijo él.

-así ¿y cuál?- le pregunto utau.

-esto me pasa- dijo levantando nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Todos nos miraron por unos segundos y después.

-¡QUEEE!- dijeron todos menos tadase y nagi. Algo me dice que nagi ya sabía de esto, pero no importa no lo matare, si no fuera por el esto no hubiera pasado.

-pero ¿Qué paso?- dijo aun sorprendida utau.

-pues yo me confesé y luego lo hizo ella- dijo mirándome dulcemente.

-así es- dije con una sonrisa.

-los felicitamos- dijeron todos excepto tadase, algo le pasaba, pero después le pregunto.

-oye ikuto- le dijo rima.

-dime- le dijo el mirándole.

-¿puedes levantar nuevamente sus manos entrelazadas?- le pregunto.

-claro- dijo el con malicia, algo me dice que sabe lo que ara rima.

Rima tomo su móvil y –pal Facebook- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-rima!- dije mirándola mal.

-¿Qué?, es de recuerdo- dijo con inocencia. Luego de charlar con todos, los chicos se fueron a la cocina, a no sé qué dijeron que harían, ikuto me miro.

-oye amu, vamos detrás del árbol de navidad-dijo tirando de mí.

-espe…- no me dejo terminar y ya estábamos detrás del árbol.

-quiero pedirte algo- dijo mirándome y nuevamente con un brillo en sus ojos zafiro.

-dime-le dije mirando hipnotizada por sus orbes zafiros.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo dulcemente.

-por supuesto, si, si, si, si, si quiero con todo gusto- dije tirándome encima y abrazándolo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

Nos seguimos besando.

Luego de unos minutos nos dimos cuenta de que no estábamos solos miramos hacia el costado y ahí estaban rima, sacando fotos con su móvil, nagi mirando encantado la escena, tadase enojado, esperen enojado osea que el aun me ama bien eso ya no tiene sentido porque amo a ikuto, bien siguiendo con el tema utau se ve que aun cela a su hermano porque tambien estaba enojada y kukai al igual que nagi nos miraba encantado mientras que ikuto me besaba apasionadamente era como un sueño pero estaba feliz por fin descubri mis sentimientos y estoy feliz por eso no me importa si a tadase le molesta lo importante ahora es que sea feliz


End file.
